


Cherry red💋gigi goode x crystal methyd one shot

by Dragdiva



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Highschool AU, Oneshot, birthday celebration, crygi, crystals the new girl, soulmate message
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragdiva/pseuds/Dragdiva
Summary: “You look back down still examining your soulmates first words. You had always thought about your 16th birthday and what you would see appearing on your arm, but now that its happened and when you woke up this morning and saw it the feeling washed off you as if it was warning you of something.“
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Cherry red💋gigi goode x crystal methyd one shot

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot i took from my wattpad!!! 
> 
> Wrote in gigis pov 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my bbys🥰🥰

"What does it say" your best friend Nicky says to you as she looks down to your wrist. You look at her lifting stuff out of her locker before she returns her gaze to you. Rolling up your sleeve. Your read your arm"cherry red suits you Gigi."

"wow so cute" she gasps "I can't wait until I'm 16 I've got 45 days to go!!!" You look back down still examining your soulmates first words. You had always thought about your 16th birthday and what you would see appearing on your arm, but now that its happened and when you woke up this morning and saw it the feeling washed off you as if it was warning you of something.

"Who do you think it could be" the young girl said as she shut her locker door and stood next to you "You shrug your shoulders, grabbing the books you needed and you yourself shut your own locker. You walk on to which Nicky speed walks to catch up with you. "Gigi, what's the matter, you been talking about your 16th birthday for the longest time." "I'd rather not talk about it." I feel myself flush red. "Oh come on I bet the guy will be so cute just imagine where it could be at the park he's on a run or could be playing some sport, or he could be on the beach topless in re..." "that's the point Nicky, I don't know who I'm expecting to see it could even be a girl for all you know it's so much harder for me!!" I clasp my mouth, realising I'd just outed myself not just to my best friend but to everyone who was in the corridor. The area went eerily silent as everyone turned around to look at me. I drop my books and run, feeling my cheeks flaming. "Gigi wait don't run!!" I escape out of the school and out towards the side of the school sliding down against the building I rest my head in between my raised knees, feeling like everyone in the world is staring at me. Moments later, someone rushes by me and stops about 100 yards away from me abruptly.

"Oh Gi!" Nicki plops herself beside me, "why didn't you say to me! You should know by now it wouldn't matter to me if you're straight, gay, bi, pan or whatever. You're my best friend, full stop no matter who you love or who you are or what you feel. I feel more hurt that you felt you couldn't come to me to talk." I look at her, she smiles weakly at me before bursting into tears. "I thought something was seriously wrong when you walked away from me. I thought I had say something stupid and upset you." I hug her, "please stop crying Nicky, you know You'll set me off and we can't be both sitting here crying. I didn't say to you because I'm still trying to figure it out myself. You're my rock, i wouldn't have anything if I didn't have you and I was scared I'd lose you too. I needed to figure this out but seeing that message this morning freaked me out because it really put it into perspective like I'm I gonna meet a girl, a boy or who?" She nodded, "I get it, for me I know it's gonna be a guy so I know to watch out what guys says but for you it could be literally anyone, it's bound to be scary."

We sit there momentarily before we realise we should head to our class as we were already late. Discussing what excuse to use as we were going to get a lecture probably from our teacher. We knock on the door before entering, "welcome, care to explain why you're 10 minutes late to class." He bellows at us. "Sorry sir" I gulp, "I... we... I.. em.." "Gigi wasn't feeling great so I took her to the bathroom as she thought she was gonna be sick." His facial expressions softened, "she does look a little pale." He pauses, "Are you alright now Gigi, do you need to see the nurse at all." I look at Nicky, "Not too bad, still not fantastic sir." He nodded, "why don't you sit this class out and we will get the notes sorted for you, rest this once and see how your feeling... eh Nicky you can open the window near her too just to make sure. How's that sound?" I nod lightly at him as he gives me a reassuring wink. As we walk to our seats at the back of the room, I over hear "pshhh sick, biggest load of shit, from hearing what she said this morning she was in that bathroom probably doing something else with Nicky her supposed friend." I glance in the direction and notice Dahlia and her friends looking directly at Nicky and I. "Dirty lesbian couldn't wait till she was out of the school gates." "I wonder if Nicky was the first person to pop her cherry" "duh, probably she's been hiding her big dirty secret all this time now." I glance back to Nicky and luckily enough she hasn't noticed what they were saying. Ignoring them I sit down beside Nicky I mouth "thank you love" to her as I lie back on my chair and play the role that we lied about.

Both Nicky and I take a seat at our table with a few of our other friends, Over the course of the rest of the morning every chance they had, Dahlia and her group made snark remarks and on some of the latest ones Nicky overheard them.

"What are they saying? She said as I feel myself crumbling, "I'm so sorry that you've gotten messed up in this...." "you haven't they are just idiots just don't listen to them they are trying to get you to react to them." I nod "you know what you're right" I say throwing my arm around her. "Have you seen Gigi has swong her arm around 'her Nicky', god they must have made it official but do they have to do it in public ew gross." A sneer appeared behind them as a course of laughs appear. I flick my arm off her self consciously, she looks at me downheartingly to my sudden movement. "Come on forget about them let's get lunch." I smile as we walk towards the cafeteria

I look over at Nicky across the table from me, she's talking to Jackie and Jan like nothing has really happened, she glances as me as She smiles at me, I smile back at her nervously , genuinely feeling so bad. I shake it off and start to chat to Rock who's sat beside me as one of Dahlias clan walked in behind my chair, "god Gigi you've got a good choice of girls to get started on there!! who's your next victim or are you gonna stick with your Nicky" i stop looking at Rock and look at the table as She sits in the empty table behind us. One by one they all appear and you can clearly overhear their conversation and your name is fully on topic.

"I've heard quite a few people talking about Gigi's outburst around the corridors."

"Yeah she's the big news of the school"

"Apparently someone has a video of it they were filming something else just before it."

"I hope people have been sharing it they need to leak what sort of person she truly is"

Everyone at the table stopped chatting and glanced at them before looking back at me quickly before looking at them to see what else they had to say

"Oh yeah the person sent it to a whole pile of people and I'm definitely sure I heard people in the grade below and above talking too"

"That means nearly everyone knows then, so I don't understand why she's so embarrassed her and Nicky secret's out then."

"Yeah look at her cherry red cheeks it's really quite funny."

You look at your wrist with fingers crossed half forgetting what your wrist says but luckily it's not it *cherry red suits you Gigi*

"I bet it was a great birthday wish for her to find her soulmate was a girl then as it probably was Nicky

I start to feel my blood boil, I look at Nicky as they start to raise their voices louder as other tables now are listening into them talking about me and now her. An absolute mortified look goes over my face as Nicky grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze, "don't listen to them" she mouths as she tries to take the attention of everyone at our table away from the mess.

"It's awkward knowing that she's the lesbian of the year considering she's definitely doesn't act like one."

"I hope she doesn't try to come on to me I ain't no lesbian"

"I bet she will, all lesbians are like that, proper hoes they are. They follow after every girl they're interested in and if any of them dare declare they are straight they try and successfully turn them so that they can have them. I bet she's turned and screwed everyone at that table she's sitting at...."

I leap out of my seat, "who the fuck asked you to comment on my personal life" I shout down at them. The room goes completely silent as everyone turns around to see what the drama is . "just so that I can answer your questions and anyone else's now that everyone in here can hear me so that you will stop disturbing everyone from their lunch with my life story. No I'm not gay not that there is anything wrong with being gay but you probably wouldn't understand that considering the amount of hateful stuff you've been saying all day. In actual fact I'm bi which classifies me to like both boys and girls. It's something I've really had to come to terms with as a lot of people like you make you not want to come out and be openly happy with your life. I'm not *screwing* my friends at my table secretly especially Nicky who is actually straight and isn't into girls in that way. Not that it's any of you business anyway who I decide to screw or not. I don't like when people bring my friends down into something that shouldn't clearly involve them.All Nicky has done today is be clearly a really supportive friend throughout this really confusing and horrific day that's suppose to be a liberating and freeing day that you have all ruined.Spreading rumours and stuff like this can destroy people's lies if put in the right hands it's damaging but luckily I'm too happy about my life to care what low life bitches like you think. To finish up before you start educating people on LGBTQ's+ facts make sure to get those *facts* right before you start talking. For instance one big fact to fix, "lesbians don't follow after every girl and turn them it's just like straight girls *can totally turn gay boys they think are totally cute.* psssh see utter bullshit, both statements!!! Lesbians can't turn someone in the same way nobody can turn someone to whatever sexual orientation they want them to be. You are the sexual orientation you are and you can't change that!!! Now you shouldn't have a problem with anything because I've clearly fixed and answered anything you've said so please pipe down and let everyone enjoy their lunch and for me to enjoy the rest of my birthday because I'm sure everyone that you were disturbing wants to continue on with their lunch in peace without having to listen to you all."

You plonk yourself back down on your seat feeling over whelmed with the awkward silence. You can hear one of the ones from Dahlias friends laugh quietly as a few people start to clap at their tables, then suddenly the cafeteria abrupts into applause with a few people wolf whistling and cheering. Jackie and Nicky grab my hands and are squeezing them . While Heidi gives me a side hug still at the table, I notice all the rest of my friends are cheering and clapping too. I start to cry a little from the sheer amount of support being thrown my way. She turns to the table as the applause dies down."I hope you got that message loud and clear that no one gives a fuck and it seems only you guys are clearly bothered by it so I'd advice you to shut up or leave." A few tables around Dahlia's sides in agreement with Heidi. They look around at everyone in the room, shrug their shoulders as pick up their stuff and head for the door as another explosion of screams and cheers take over the room. This noice was only stopped after a hot moment when a few teachers shouted to put a stop to the noise completely.

A wave of relief and validation ran through me as I looked around at my friends. Nicky grabs both of my hands and shakes them as she speaks, "OMG Gigi! I couldn't be anymore proud of you as a best friend." You wipe away a quick tear from your face "I've never felt so proud of myself, honestly! Not only have I fully expressed who has been confusing and longing to appear for the longest of times even though I wasn't sure what it was at some times, I've maybe hopefully stopped them from destroying someone else's confidence who probably wouldn't have had the guts to do something like that." I say smiling.

We finish up with our lunch and head outside to sit on the grassy hill where we normally sit just outside the cafeteria doors that connectsa walkway to the main buildingthrough the gardens. Considering it was a fantastic day and the girls all shared a free period every Monday after lunch we planned to spend it outside like we normally did on good days, and if anyone asked we had already planned to say that we were doing a group review on our own work outside because of how good the weather was.

Everyone is sat around me chatting except Jackie. "where's Jackie got to? Don't tell me she's got left behind in that crowd again." I said slightly concerned setting my books I had with me out on the grass incase anyone came by, she had gotten lost in a crowd once chatting to someone she recognised and got separated from our group before because of that. "No no she stopped to talk to someone back in near the lockers, she said to me that she'd come over in a moment as she wanted to just say hi." Jan said as she started to play with Nicky's long blonde hair, braiding the small section that was sprawled out on the grass as the young girl was lying down trying to catch as much rays of the sun as she could, before someone realised we aren't doing what we are suppose to be doing so she'd have to sit up and "act like" she was doing what she was supposed to. Nicky grumbled lightly, "Jan you better not be tangling my hair." She opened an eye to look at the smaller girl concentrating on the braid she was doing before shutting it again. "I won't I promise" jan sung happily barely batting an eyelash to Nickys comment.

"Hey guys is it okay if we make room for one more, this free period." Jackie calls over to the group from the short distance away she was at the doors of the building. In behind her is a pretty girl about our age, slightly taller than Jackie with shortish curly hair I don't recognise. "This is Crystal she's new to our year, she was in my psychology class." I wave to them both as a few of the other do too. "this is Rock, Jan, Gigi, Jaida, Heidi and the one lying down looking dead which I promise she isn't is Nicky." Jackie says as they both approach pointing at each of us as she says our names. "Hi everyone it's great to see some friendly faces, I apologise if I muck up who's who, I'm terrible with remembering names!" She grins while taking a seat on the grass in front of me. "Crystal sounds so majestic and pretty I kinda like that" Nicky speaks as she opens one eye to look at her, "and you'resuper pretty too." She gives her a toothy grin, "welcome to the group I hope you don't get scared off by some people here they all look innocent enough but I promise they don't bite." you watch as the pretty girl laughs at your best friends joke. "Thanks, yeah my mom was really into crystals and mythical stuff she used to be a psychic and talked to spirits as a late teen apparently, she told me she had mine and my sisters and brother's names picked out from then." "What are they called...are they mythical too?" Jan asked her. "Yeah my older brother's named Sage and my sisters names are Aurora and Amethyst."

"Wow that's so cool it's a bit like my name" Rock squeals, "my proper names Rochelle but I've always been called Rock. My moms rarely ever called me Rochelle, I'm not surprised though they are crazy both of them. I hated it at the start as in elementary school the boys in my class would make fun of me and say that my name was a boys name, it stopped when I got fed up with them saying that so I told them I'd tell my dad and he'd come in and smash their heads together." "OMG did you really and did he!?" Crystal says amazed by Rock, obviously not fully getting Rock intentional joke. Rock giggles "yeah I totally did but he didn'tI actually dunno him, my moms picked his genes out of a list of different sperm. They picked the closest to my mamas genes as only my moms genes were used so I would at least resemble them both a little." Crystals eyes widen, "so you've never had a dad then... that's so cool I've always wondered what that would be like!"

You sit back feeling the sun hit you face properly, you glance carefully at the pretty girl. She smiled as she spoke to Rock really into the conversation. You listen briefly about her talking about how she had to move states as her mom and Dad split and her moms new boyfriend got a job here. She talked about how she used to live in the neighbouring town to here before her parents moved to her old state as a fresh start but she's happy she's back as she's now closer to her papa and grandma but she'll miss her Dad. As she is talking about her life you watch endlessly as her hands are moving about vigorously as she speaks. You like that she does that as it's incredibly fascinating.You watch as her hair bounced in place as she giggled at Rock pulling out her jokes. Suddenly a you feel a small tap on your leg as it startles you you jump slightly. "Sorry girl, I wanted to give you this before i forgot" you glance at Jan who hands you a gift box. "Thanks Jan" you squeal as you wrap your arms around the tiny girl, "happy birthday love, it's something small now, your big present I'm giving you tonight when we all head to yours to celebrate. You open and it's there's 4 large cupcakes inside, they are covered in blue icing and lilac sprinkles. "These are so cute" I say trying to break them apart carefully in half. "What's Jan got you Gigi" Jaida asks curiously"cupcakes, everyone can get half of one!!!" "Are you sure Gigi they are your birthday cupcakes" Jackie says softly, looking directly at me. " of course, what would be birthday cake be without sharing some itlooks so good not to share!!!" Each girl grabs a broken half and tucks in.

I lick the last drop of icing off my finger tips as I catch Crystal glancing at me smiling. I blush red clearly embarrassed by my actions "sorry you had to see that it's just too sweet not to!!! " she giggles. "Cherry red suits you Gigi" she teases and giggles. You pause, you watch as she smiles at you and turns to listen to what Jaida Jackie and Rock are talking about. You look down at your wrist and over at Nicky who's sitting up looking at you with her mouth hanging open. "Did she say what I think she said," Nicky mouthed to me. I nod unable to comprehend anything that's just happened. "What do I do?" She shrugs her shoulders. A million thoughts run through my head.

Does she know?

Is she even into girls?

Should I ask her?

The bell breaks my train of thought... next class. We all get up, "so Crystal where are you next then?" Jackie asks her picking up her stuff. I'm in textiles in rm302" she replies picking up her stuff. You look down at your own textiles sketchbook. "Gigi don't you have textiles now" Nicky says loudly. You glare at her and then turn back to the others "yeah you can come with me if you want?" I say quietly. "Sure I liked to get to know everyone a little better!!!" The young girl replied excitably "it'sbrilliant also as I wasn't really sure where to go. I hope you've got a good sense of direction doll"

You wave at everyone else as you turn to go in the direction of your class with Crystal by your side. "thanks again Gigi for the cupcake half it was really sweet of you to share a gift like that!!!" She pauses in breath "i just wanted to say you're really brave, I saw what happened earlier in the cafeteria" you nod watching her speak her accent was sharp and pointed but was soft on the edges of some of the words as she spoke. She also bounced along with every step she took. She invisioned the word cheerful. You shake yourself back to reality when you realise you hadn't actually replied to her and she was watching you. "Em... eh yeah ... no problem" you smile at her. "Seriously though I like your attitude and approach I've never seen anyone stand up and talk like that before it was powerful. In my old school if someone had of done that they would have gotten weird looks from everyone. Which is a real shame everyone should have the right to personally fight back against people with wrong opinions like theirs as specially if they are using them to personally attack someone." You turn to face her, "I don't think I would have done it any other way if your gonna do something like that why not face your fears and shout it from the rooftops it's something you shouldn't ever be ashamed of, it's something you really have to realise in time.""I get it 100% it's impressive I wish I had the confidence to fight my own battles like that at my old school."

You nod as you flick a piece of hair out of your face with you hand. "OMG your wrist." She squeals touching your message. "So I was right then" you look at her confusedand she reveals hers *sorry you had to see that it's just too sweet not to!!!*She giggles, "so your the cute girl I've been waiting for all this time... 3 months I've been trying to figure out what sort of context that was gonna be in." She laughs, "I'm glad it was something innocent, because now I can tell everyone that sees it it's not what you might think it is. " "wait you're a lesbian??? You gasp looking at her , she nods still laughing"wasn't obvious enough?? I didn't think it was fully appropriate to throw in straight away I'd rather get to know you all but if you ask I'm of course gonna answer." You smile wider now knowing she had totally been flirting with you before this whole time as she knew I was her soulmate but was unsure that she was mine until now. Now you both knew and to be honest you couldn't feel more comfortable knowing it was her. She looks down slightly to your eye level as she stretch's out her hand to yours grasping it and giving it a squeeze. You keep a hold of her grasp as you walk hand in hand to your class.


End file.
